


NCT Ship Short Stories

by KanoKitty



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Christmas Fluff, Cute Ending, Eiffel Tower, Falling In Love, Fireplaces, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Paris (City), Romance, Snow, Sweet, Winter, but - Freeform, cozy atmosphere, its, too - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanoKitty/pseuds/KanoKitty
Summary: This is just a collection of my NCT ship short stories! I hope you enjoy!! I'll update every now and again! Don't worry!!
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. I Like Me Better When I'm With You (DoJae)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I got this story idea based off of Jaehyun's cover - I Like Me Better.  
> I hope you like it!  
> Ship : Jaehyun/Doyoung (DoJae)

The sun was fast asleep, as the small stars lit up the sky, with the moon big and full. In France, the Eiffel tower was lit up like a Christmas tree. The streets were surprisingly quiet near the hotel NCT were currently staying in.

Looking out at the half-asleep city, Jaehyun leaned against the window ledge, as he watched the occasional car drive by. He was supposed to be asleep by now, but France was always a place that Jaehyun truly loved to visit.

Glancing to the clock on the dresser, it read 12:45AM. Sighing heavily, he looked back out the window before his mind came up with a wonderful idea. His smile was so genuine when he stood himself up and went to the sleeping member in the bed across from his.

“Doyoung,” He sat on the edge of the bed, gently nudging the sleeping member. “Wake up.” All he got in reply was a quiet groan, as Doyoung snuggled further into the blankets.

He couldn’t help but smile at him before he turned on the lamp sitting on the nightstand in between the two beds. Doyoung only groaned louder before he pulled the blanket back to look at Jaehyun with a displeased sleepy look.

“What..?”

“Get dressed.” He smiled before standing. He grabbed his clothes and started to change. Doyoung just rolled his eyes before he got himself out of the bed.

Jaehyun grabbed his winter jacket and put it on.

“We’re going outside…?” Doyoung muttered, watching the younger member put on his boots.

“trust me.” Jaehyun smiled to him. Doyoung paused, before giving into the other members soft expression. He threw on his winter jacket, scarf, and his boots. He watched as Jaehyun grabbed the key card, turned off the lamp, and headed to the front door.

Doyoung smiled himself as he bowed to his partner before leaving the room. He headed down the hallway, as Jaehyun locked the room and jogged after him.

“We have to be quiet until we get outside.”

“What time is it?” Doyoung asked, looking to him. Jaehyun smiled to him before pressing the elevator button.

“Almost 1am.” Doyoung stared at him before looking back to the hallway of rooms. He slightly regretted being awake so early just to follow Jaehyun on a mission he doesn’t even know about.

Getting into the elevator, Jaehyun pulled out his phone and called for a taxi. Doyoung’s confusion only escalated when the doors closed. He began to fiddle with the fluff inside of his jacket pockets, as he scanned around the elevator.

Once they reached the bottom floor, Jaehyun gave him a smile before heading out of the hotel. Doyoung rolled his eyes as he followed him out.

The sudden cold rush against Doyoung’s warm face made him shiver. Not minutes before he was wrapped up in his blankets, the warmest he could be, and now he was standing outside in the cold, with a wide awake Jaehyun by his side.

He pulled his collar up a little as he hid his face the best he could in the scarf around his neck. Jaehyun peered at him but couldn’t help but smile. He threw an arm around him and tried to warm him up.

“The taxi will get here soon.”

“Where are we even going?”

Jaehyun smiled at him before he looked out at the city before them.

“On a night stroll.” Doyoung didn’t quiet understand what Jaehyun was on about, they could have done a night stroll after they got to the hotel the first time, but not at 1am in the morning. He moved back and forth in his spot until their taxi pulled up.

Jaehyun pulled open the back door for him, as Doyoung got in. He joined him, telling the driver exactly where to go. He seemed happy, content with his night plan, while Doyoung on the other hand, didn’t like being cold. Especially just after waking up from a nice sleep.

The drive in the taxi was quiet, as Doyoung kept watching the city drive past him. Jaehyun couldn’t be happier, as he himself found looking at Doyoung.

For a long time, he didn’t understand why his heart would jump in his chest each time he was with Doyoung. He didn’t understand why his words became all jumbled up when he talked to him. But coming to the city of love, where people found the true meaning of love, it slowly occurred to him.

When the taxi stopped, Jaehyun got out, holding out his hand to Doyoun, who took it. Jaehyun paid the taxi driver before looking out at the city as the driver drove off. Doyoung did the same.

Sticking his hands in his pockets, he looked out at the city. The sky was still so clear, as he watched the Eiffel tower light up. Jaehyun had picked the perfect spot. The Eiffel tower was perfect, no cars were around, and the night was quiet and calm.

Doyoung couldn’t help but smile at how at peace he felt, even though he could see his breath in the cold winter air.

“I can’t believe how beautiful the tower is at night…” Doyoung muttered, before pulling his gaze to Jaehyun. His cheeks pinked up even more than they were when he was met with Jaehyun’s soft eyes. He suddenly felt warm before turning his attention back to the Eiffel tower.

“It is..” Jaehyun muttered, before looking to the tower himself. He couldn’t help himself but smile even more as he nudged Doyoung.

“Come on.”

Doyoung looked to the younger member, and began to watch him walk away, before he followed after him. Jaehyun looked at him and couldn’t help but smile more.

The two of them walked together, looking at the towers glow in the dark city, while the occasional street lamp would light their pathway. Their breath would be seen in the cold air, as they chatted and laughed about the smallest of things.

But Doyoung couldn’t help but feel more at home when he was with Jaehyun. He always felt so comfortable with him. The man was able to find ways to make Doyoung laugh better than anyone else could.

Walking beside the pink-haired man, Doyoung couldn’t help but find himself staring as he talked about a time with Taeyong. He smiled more as Jaehyun talked; hearing him ramble on made Doyoung feel even more content.

Slowly stopping, Jaehyun scanned the area around them, before spotting a small little coffee shop. He grabbed Doyoung’s arm and pulled him towards it as he read the hours. Luckily, the coffee shop was open for another hour. Perhaps it was because it was a during the cold season, and people tended to need something to warm up before continuing their journey.

He pushed opened the door and let Doyoung in before going in himself. The warmth couldn’t be any better as Doyoung got a gust of warmth through his core. He smiled as he looked to Jaehyun, who smiled back to him.

“What can I get you?” The woman at the counter asked, her soft smile made both members feel more at ease. And through Jaehyun’s accent, she was able to get their orders set.

Doyoung picked a window seat, as he sat down in the booth, unzipping his jacket. Jaehyun leaned against the counter, waiting for their drinks as his eyes couldn’t help but gaze over Doyoung’s gentle face. He was barefaced, no make up and his rosy cheeks made Jaehyun feel even happier.

“Here you are,” The lady set the two cups down as she leaned against the counter. Her eyes followed Jaehyun’s gaze as she smiled to how fondly Jaehyun looked at him. “He’s cute. You’re a lucky one.” She beamed, before going to the back. Jaehyun turned to argue, but she was gone before he could get a chance.

He couldn’t help but laugh at himself as he brought over the two drinks. He set down the cups before sitting across from Doyoung. Doyoung smiled to him as he wrapped his hands around the warm cup.

“This is a lovely night stroll, Jaehyun. Thank you.”

“I’m glad you’re having a good time.” Jaehyun hummed, taking off his own jacket. Doyoung smiled, as he turned his attention to the frost covered window. They were able to look through small pieces that weren’t ridden with frost.

“I’m shocked that this place is still open.” Doyoung took a sip of the hot cocoa Jaehyun ordered for him.

“Me too, it’s nearly 2am…” Jaehyun turned to the counter. “I hope we’re not keeping her up.” Doyoung followed his gaze to the girl who worked behind the counter.

“Ma’am? Are we keeping you up?”

Jaehyun shot his gaze to him and looked at him with pure shock.

“No! Don’t worry, being young and in love is always welcome here.” Doyoung blinked before he understood what she said. His cheeks turned pink all over again as he turned to Jaehyun. Jaehyun couldn’t help but laugh at Doyoung’s expression before he turned his attention out of the window.

Doyoung on the other hand, sat still and pulled his eyes down to the brown mix in the cup his hands were wrapped around. The two of them sat comfortably in their own silence, the radio playing through the café was the only sound that lingered between their space.

Though, after their drinks, the two members thanked the lady before leaving, dressed comfortably for the cold weather outside. The smell of snow filled their lungs, as the sky was now covered by clouds. Fat snow flakes floated down and landed perfectly on the snow that already laid on the ground.

“It’s snowing..!” Doyoung smiled, stepping out into the snow and doing a small circle. Jaehyun smiled, feeling his heart sore even more as he watched the older member in all his glory.

“Doyoung,” Doyoung stopped, turning his attention to Jaehyun as snow began to land on the black-haired man’s head. “We should keep walking. It’ll keep us warm.” He stated. Doyoung gave a small nod before going back to Jaehyun.

The two of them walked only a little longer, until they walked into an opening. A bridge over top of a river, the Eiffel tower’s view small but bright and beautiful in the snowy night.

Doyoung stopped as they crossed over the halfway mark of the bridge. He couldn’t help but smile, leaning against the edge as his eyes watched the snow fall into the moving water below. Jaehyun smiled, standing beside the other member. He turned his attention to the Eiffel tower as the space between the two members got smaller and smaller.

Doyoung sighed out of contentment, before he rested his head against Jaehyun’s shoulder. Jaehyun smiled as he rested his head against Doyoung’s.

“It’s really beautiful…” Doyoung muttered, watching the snow in front of the tower. Jaehyun hummed and nuzzled his face against Doyoung’s head as he gave a small nod.

“It really is.” He mumbled. Doyoung hummed, slowly wrapping his arm around Jaehyun’s. Jaehyun turned his eyes to their linked arms as he smiled more.

“we should keep walking.”

“wait..” Doyoung lifted his head from Jaehyun’s shoulder. He slid his hand down Jaehyun’s arm and linked their already cold fingers together.

Jaehyun’s heart began to flutter as he made eye contact with Doyoung. He couldn’t help but smile in response to Doyoung’s own smile. Doyoung smiled softly at him, gripping his hand a little tighter.

Jaehyun looked at Doyoung’s deep brown eyes, and he felt like he could fall in love with them all over again. Doyoung couldn’t help but then wrap his arms around Jaehyun’s neck. He buried his face in his neck, his cold nose against Jaehyun’s warm neck as he hummed in contentment.

Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Doyoung’s waist, putting his head against Doyoung’s and closed his eyes. The space between them was just theirs. They didn’t share this moment with anyone other than themselves, and that was what mattered most to the two of them.

“Doyoung…” Jaehyun muttered, pulling Doyoung’s attention to the other member. Jaehyun’s eyes met with Doyoung’s. Doyoung could see the tenderness in the younger members eyes, as Jaehyun leaned in. He pressed his lips against Doyoung’s with such tenderness.

They shared a soft, slow, and loving kiss in the middle of a soft snowfall. Doyoung slowly put a hand in Jaehyun’s hair before they slowly pulled apart. Doyoung’s eyes remained closed, as his cheeks became even more rosy than before.

Jaehyun looked at him and couldn’t help but smile more. He pressed his forehead against Doyoung’s and pulled him closer.

“Doyoung, will you be my boyfriend…?” He muttered. Doyoung couldn’t help but smile more as he press another soft kiss against Jaehyun’s lips.

“Does that give you my answer?” Doyoung cooed against the tallers lips. Jaehyun couldn’t help but smile more.

The two remained in this warm embrace, before they both decided to head back to the hotel. Jaehyun flagged down a taxi, his fingers linked together with Doyoung’s. Once the taxi pulled over, Jaehyun let Doyoung get in before he himself did.

Their hands remained linked together through the entire car ride back to the hotel. Once they returned to the hotel, both members snuck their way back into their shared hotel room. They both shared a quiet laugh with each other before they got changed back into their sleep clothes.

Doyoung couldn’t help but snuggle further into the blankets as his eyes watched Jaehyun walk to the other side of the room, closing the blinds.

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung moved over in his bed and pulled off the blanket. “Come here.” Jaehyun looked to his partner and couldn’t help but smile. He gladly headed to Doyoung’s bed, and got in. Almost as instinct, he wrapped his arms around Doyoung’s waist and pulled him closer. Doyoung blushed as he snuggled up against Jaehyun before he fell into a very comfortable sleep.


	2. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Taeyong are enjoying a very lovely evening, by the fireplace at the end of a quiet night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I'm sorry this is so late, but I didn't get around to actually finishing it until as of recent!! So please Enjoy the Christmas Special that's 2 months late!! XD  
> Also, it's kinda short.. Sorry!! <3

The days were getting shorter, as the winter season approached. And before they could even realize it, winter had come and it was Christmas eve. Though a lot of members stayed in their rooms, watching TV with their partners, telling stories with each other, Taeyong and Johnny were setting out the last few presents for the members. The presents they had prepared months before. 

The sound of the fireplace crackling, as it lightly snowed out the window. The night was perfect. The perfect night for Christmas Eve. 

Sitting down, Taeyong stretched, resting his head back against the back of the chair. He closed his eyes as he listened to the sound of the fireplace. 

He enjoyed Christmas Eve, he always had. Despite his waist hurting like a bitch, he was able to spend Christmas eve with the members he cared about most. 

Though he knew that Johnny wanted him to rest more. Get the real rest he needed to heal. But he couldn’t help it. He wanted to be with his family. His family that accepted him for who he was. 

“Tae,” Johnny's soft voice pulled Taeyong’s brown eyes open. He looked up, to see the blond-haired member standing in front of him. He had a gentle smile on his face, while he held two wine glasses. “Are you okay?” 

Taeyong couldn’t help but smile. He truly enjoyed Johnny’s company. Before they even agreed to it, they were placed as mom and dad of NCT, so their relationship kind of just fell together. 

“I’m okay.” He replied, struggling to sit up properly. 

Johnny gave him a small nod and handed him a wine glass. 

“It’s 15 percent, you’ll be okay.” He sat down beside his lover, putting his arm around Taeyong’s shoulders. 

He smiled as his body leaned into the tallers. His fingers drew circles along the top of the glass before he took a sip. 

“I think we did good this year.” Johnny muttered, as his eyes wandered around the Christmas tree. Taeyong rested his head against Johnny’s shoulder, looking at the tree as well. He hummed and gave a small smile. 

“I think so too.” 

The two of them sat in small silence, taking occasional drinks of their wine as the fireplace crackled in the background. The trees' Christmas lights helped the fireplace light up the room in a cozy atmosphere that the two members didn’t want to leave. 

Placing his wine glass on the table beside the couch, Johnny held out his hand to his boyfriend. Taeyong smiled softly, taking his hand as he closed his eyes. 

He ran his thumb against the back of Taeyong’s, before pulling his hand to his lips. He pressed a soft kiss to the back of Taeyong’s hand. Taeyong smiled more, as he nuzzled his face into Johnny’s neck. 

He felt at home. He felt loved. A feeling he experienced with Johnny, and a moment he didn’t ever want to leave. 

Johnny’s soft breathing beside Taeyong, as he kept their hands linked together. 

He was in love. He was so in love with the man beside him, and he wasn’t going to change anything. 

“Taeyong,” Johnny muttered, pressing a kiss to the younger's forehead. A hum was all Johnny got in reply, which made him smile. “I love you.” 

Taeyong felt his heart flutter in his chest. He smiled more, pulling himself closer to the blond as he kissed his cheek. 

“I love you too.” 

Johnny rested his forehead against the top of Taeyong’s head, as he pressed another soft kiss to his forehead. He held Taeyong close to him, never wanting to let go of the man who he belonged with. 

Everything was perfect. He was with Taeyong, his heart felt full as he stayed close to the one who everyone relied on. Taeyong’s soft hand tangled with his own as he pressed gentle kisses against the back of the members hand. He could feel Taeyong breath, his chest moving up and down as time ticked by. 

The two of them took occasional sips of their wine until their cups were empty. Neither of them felt tipsy, just warm inside. 

Johnny pulled his eyes towards the clock and smiled. He nuzzled the younger member. 

“Merry Christmas Taeyong.” 

Taeyong opened his eyes, making eye contact with Johnny before looking towards the clock sitting on top of the fireplace. 

It was midnight. 

He smiled softly as he looked to the older member. 

“Merry Christmas Johnny.” 

The two members shared a soft kiss between each other before they settled in the small silence accompanied with the fireplace burning the last bit of log. 


End file.
